


The Tiger and The Shadow

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Forced Marriage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: Akashi Tetsuya is from the rich while Mibuchi Taiga is middle class. They meet at school and fall in love but Tetsuya's brother's forbid to be with someone who isn't rich. When Tetsuya's brothers set him up with someone else, will Taiga let them separate their love? Will Taiga's brothers help Tetsuya's brothers realize their mistake and maybe fall in love too?





	1. Prolouge

The Akashi Family  
Seijuro Akashi 22  
Shintaro Midorima 21  
Atsushi Murasakibara 20  
Tetsuya Kuroko 17

The Mibuchi Family  
Tatsuya Himura 18  
Taiga Kagami 17

* * *

Prologue

The school year is about to begin and a small baby blue hair and eyes with porcelain skin boy is in the living room reading a book. His name is Tetsuya Akashi and he is 17 years old. He's going to be a junior in high school when it begins. He is quiet and respectful but he has a low presence which makes people forget him. He loves his five older brothers brothers who are very unique.  
His oldest brother is Seijuro Akashi and he is 22 years old with red hair and eyes with peach skin. He's the second shortest even though he's the oldest. He is the head of Akashi family, company, and heading to be world champion at shogi. Despite all the things he does he's very kind and helpful towards his brothers though when he's angry they say his right eye turns yellow.  
His second oldest brother is Shintaro Akashi and he is 21 years old with green hair and eyes with glasses and peachy skin. He is the second tallest out of the six. He is in medical school currently to be a doctor. Yet he's not a normal guy, you see he has an obsession with horoscopes and takes them seriously. Over all he's a tsundure with others but really does care about his brothers.  
His third oldest brother is Atsushi Akashi and he is 20 years old with long purple hair and eyes with a slight tan. He is the tallest out of his brothers. He is going to culinary school to be a pastry maker. He is very childish for his age and is in love with sweets. He loves his brothers so he gives them treats and helps them out when he's not being childish and stubborn.  
His fourth oldest brother is Ryota Akashi at the age of 19 years old with yellow hair and eyes with light skin. He is going to start his first year of flight school as well as being a model. He's the fourth tallest out of his brother's. He's bubbly and hyper like a puppy. He loves to annoy his family but will be serious when he needs to be.  
His fifth older brother is Daiki Akashi and he is 18 years old with dark blue hair and eyes with tan skin. He will be a senior in high school and star of the basketball club. He's the third tallest out of his brothers. He's a troublemaker but has a good heart.  
The five older brothers had a lot in common but one major thing was that they loved and protected their baby brother Tetsuya.  
So while Tetsuya is reading his book, his brother Seijuro comes in. He smiles and walks up to him.  
"Tetsuya, I see you're reading today. Wouldn't you rather go outside?" Seijuro asks him.  
"I'm fine reading Sei-nii-san." Tetsuya says as he looks up from his book and looks at him.  
"Well can you do me a favor and go with Atsushi to the store?" Seijuro asks.  
"Why can't you go with him? I mean I'll go and all but why can't you?"  
"I have a practice game with Shintaro before my match." He smiles.  
"Okay Sei-nii-san. I'll go with Atsu-nii-san." He puts his book down and gets up. He smiles slightly at his brother. "Good luck on your practice match and match Sei-nii-san."  
"My dear Tetsuya with that I'm sure I'll win." Seijuro smiles and kisses his head before leaving the room.  
Tetsuya walks to the front of the mansion doors to put on his shoes. He see's Atsushi already putting his shoes on. He goes up to him and pokes his arm. Atsushi froze before looking down.  
"Ah Tetsu-chin you're coming shopping with me?" Atsushi asks once he saw his little brother.  
"Yes Atsu-nii-san. Sei-nii-san asked me to go with you. I think he thinks you'll spend it all on treats again."  
"That was one time." Atsushi pouts slightly.  
"Either way it will be fun. We can get yummy treats too." Tetsuya smiles.  
Atsushi smiled and nods. "Okay. Come on. We'll take the car. I found a new store that sells awesome vanilla candy."  
Tetsuya opens the door a bit quickly. "What are we waiting for?"  
"Tetsu-chin you need your shoes first." Atsushi chuckles and ruffles his hair. He leans down and helps Tetsuya put his shoes on.  
"We'll take Sei-niichin's car." Atsushi smiles.  
"Did he say we can?" Tetsuya asks as Atsushi just smiles and shows him the keys.  
"Want to drive?" He asks.  
"Shin-nii-san says I'm not ready. I drive to fast."  
"Come on. You need practice Tetsu-chin." Atsushi smiles and gives him the keys.  
Tetsuya smiles slightly as they go for the drive.  
Atsushi smiles as they park in front of the shopping center.  
"Woah I did it." Tetsuya smiles as he turns off the car.  
"I told you you would be fine." Atsushi pats his head before taking out some snacks. "Let's go in."  
"Um shouldn't you leave them here. That way we can carry more?" Tetsuya asked.  
"Hm but I'm hungry." Atsushi says as he opens a bag of chips.  
"Then just take the chips and you'll get more in the store." Tetsuya says.  
"Hmm fine." He says as they get out of the car.

Soon they go in the shopping center and head to the new store.  
"Atsu-nii-san does Sei-nii-san know we came to this place?" Tetsuya asks as he holds on to Atsushi's shirt so he would get lost or "disappear" on him.  
"Doesn't matter where we get the food as long as we get it. Besides what Sei-niichin doesn't know he'll find out later but won't punish us." Atsushi rubs his head. "We'll be fine."  
"Don't touch my hair with your dirty hands Atsu-nii-san." He pouts slightly.  
Atsushi just laughed and walked him to the new store. Atsushi took his list out and gave it to Tetsuya who reads it. "Okay let's get a shopping cart and get all the fruits first."  
Atsushi nods and grabs a cart before taking him to the fruit section.  
"I'll get these while you get those Okay?" Tetsuya says as Atsushi nods and goes to get the fruit.  
Tetsuya goes to the strawberries and picks some out.  
"I still can't believe the watermelon is squared." Tetsuya heard a loud voice say. He turns around to see a guy with dark red hair with a little black in the bottom. He has tanish skin and a tall muscular figure.  
"Taiga its natural here." He saw another guy next to him with black hair and bangs the covered one of his eyes. He has tanish skin and is also tall but a little shorter than the other.  
"Not back home in America." The Taiga fellow said.  
"We're not in America anymore. We are in Japan." The other smiled gently.  
"You get confused too!" He half yelled.  
"Go on and get the strawberries while I pick out the watermelon then." He smiles and picks out some watermelon and puts them in one cart.  
"Yeah yeah." Taiga takes another cart and goes next to Tetsuya. He doesn't notice him of course.  
Tetsuya just grabs some strawberries and goes to see where Atsushi went.  
  
Atsushi went to grab the watermelon and looked them over. "Hmm." He looked intensely.  
The guy with the black hair was still picking the watermelons.  
"Which one will Sei-niichin want?" He asked himself as he looked it over.  
"Doing shopping for your brother?" The guy asked.  
"Yeah. Sei-niichin only likes perfection. So does Shin-neechin." Atsushi said.  
"Well I think these look perfect." He pointed at the ones on the top.  
Atsushi nods and puts them in his cart. "Thanks. I need three big ones and a really small one. Tetsu-chin doesn't eat a lot but me, Ta-chin, and Dai-chin eat a lot."  
The guy chuckled and helps him pick them out.  
Atsushi smiles proudly. "Thank you." He said. "I'm Akashi Atsushi."  
"I'm Mibuchi Tatsuya." Tatsuya smiled.  
Atsushi blinked a bit before smiling back before realizing something. He looks for the strawberries and doesn't see Tetsuya. "Uh oh."  
"What's wrong?" He said looking at the direction where the strawberries are only to find his brother Taiga there.  
"Tetsu-chin was suppose to be there. He's a ghost so he gets lost easily and because he's small I can't find him quickly. Sei-niichin is going to kill me." He groaned.  
"We'll help you find him. Oi Taiga!" He called his brother. Taiga looks over and goes to him.  
"Your boyfriend?" Atsushi asked.  
"No he's my baby brother." Tatsuya smiled.  
"That's not a baby." Atsushi said as Taiga goes to them.  
"Uh who is he?" Taiga asked.  
"This is Akashi Atsushi. He lost his brother so let's help him find him." Tatsuya said.  
"If he's a giant like him I don't think he's that hard to find." Taiga looks at him.  
"Tetsu-chin is really small. He was suppose to be at the strawberries." Atsushi said.  
"I didn't see anyone there." Taiga said.  
"He might be near by. How does he look like?" Tatsuya asked.  
"He's small, pale skin. Baby blue hair and eyes. His name is Tetsu-chin. He's also a ghost so he's really hard to find." Atsushi said.  
"Ghost?" Taiga looks at Tatsuya who shrugged and smiled.  
"Well let's go look for him." Tatsuya said. They nodded and went to look for Tetsuya.  
"Tetsu-chin!" Atsushi calls out.  
"Tetsu-chin!" Tatsuya copies him.  
"Tetsu-chin?" Kagami looked around.  
"Sei-niichin is gonna kill me if Tetsu-chin is hurt." Atsushi sighed.  
"Is Tetsu-chin your little brother?" Tatsuya asked.  
"Yeah. He's the baby of the family. Everyone is protective of him. He drove today too." Atsushi said.  
"We'll find him." Tatsuya said as they walked.  
Taiga walked behind them before baby blue hair caught his eyes in the candy aisle.  
"Um guys I think I found him!" Taiga called and follows the baby blue haired boy. He didn't notice that Atsushi and Tatsuya didn't hear him.

Tetsuya sighed. He couldn't find Atsushi anywhere so he went to the candy aisle. "Atsu-nii-san where are you?" He held the strawberries close before a hand went on his shoulder. He looked up to see the guy before.  
"You're Tetsu-chin Right?" He asked.  
Tetsuya blinked before nodding. "Yes. May I ask why?"  
"Your brother is a giant dude with purple hair right?" He asked.  
Tetsuya nodded.  
"Great. He's looking for you." Taiga said before turning around. "Uh oh."  
"Um how do you know Atsu-nii-san?" Tetsuya asked.  
"He asked us to help him find you." Taiga sighed. "But I think I lost them. They were right behind me."  
"I see. Maybe I should call him..." he feels his pants. "I left my phone at home." He sighed.  
"Come on. Let's find them together since I have to find my brother too." Taiga said. "Here you can put your strawberries in the cart so you won't get tired."  
Tetsuya nods and puts them in. "Thank you."  
Taiga nods as they start to walk.  
"So your brother says you're a gho-" he turned to see him gone. "Eh?" He looked around. "Oh great I lost him."  
"I'm right next to you." Tetsuya said on the other side of him. Taiga jumped and looked at him freaked out.  
"You are a ghost!" Taiga screamed.  
Tetsuya put his finger over his lips and makes a shh motion.  
Taiga's eyebrow twitched and grabbed his head. "You're messing with me aren't you."  
"I'm not. I just have low presence." Tetsuya said.  
Taiga glared slightly before grabbing his hand. "There so I won't lose you."  
Tetsuya had a light blush on but nodded.

Taiga takes him as they look for Atsushi and Tatsuya.  
  
"Great now Taiga is lost." Tatsuya sighed and took out his phone.  
Atsushi looked at him. "You're gonna call him?"  
"Yeah. Hey maybe he found your brother." He said as he called Taiga.  
Taiga's phone rang as he grabbed it. "Ah it's my brother." He said before answering. "Yo Tatsuya. Where are you guys?"  
"We are by the cereal. Where are you?" Tatsuya asked. "Oh and did you find Tetsu-chin?"  
"Yeah I found him. He was in the candy aisle." Taiga said.  
"My brother found him. Tetsu-chin was in the candy aisle." Tatsuya smiled.  
"I promised him we get vanilla candy." He grabbed the phone. "Tai-chin stay in the candy aisle. We're on our way." He hung up and gave the phone to Tatsuya.  
"Tai-chin?" Taiga was shocked as he looked at the phone.

"Atsu-nii-san adds the suffix -chin to the people he likes." Tetsuya said.  
"Wait so Tetsu-chin isn't your name?" He asked as he walks them back to the candy aisle.  
"No. My name is Akashi Tetsuya." Tetsuya said.

"Ahh I'm Tai- Wait it's the other way, I'm Mibuchi Taiga."

"You're not from Japan?" Tetsuya asked.

"I am but my dad moved us to America when I was little though we moved back in the summer. I'm starting junior year this year." Taiga said.  
"That's cool. I'm starting as a junior this year too." Tetsuya smiles. "Though I've lived in Japan all my life."  
Taiga smiled. "You should visit America. It's fun."  
"Sei-nii-san says it's dangerous though." Tetsuya said.  
"Well every place has their bad side. Even the nice ones. It's all about perspective I guess." Taiga smiled.  
"You're a very deep person aren't you Taiga-kun." Tetsuya said.  
"Sh-shut up!" He slightly blushed and walked faster to the candy aisle. They were their first since they were closer. Tetsuya saw the vanilla and tried to go to it but Taiga was still holding his hand.  
"Nope. I'm not letting go until your brother gets here. No more disappearing."  
"Can we at least go to the vanilla candy?" He asked and pointed that it was right in front of them.  
"Fine." He said as they go to it.  
Tetsuya looks at them and starts picking some out.  
Taiga was about to comment on how many he was getting before he felt a big hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Atsushi and Tatsuya.  
"Tetsu-chin." He pushed Taiga aside and picks Tetsuya up. "Don't disappear on me again. You're to small for me to find. You're not hurt right? Sei-niichin will be mad if you're hurt."  
"I'm fine Atsu-nii-san." Tetsuya hugs him back. "Taiga-kun was nice enough to keep me from not disappearing again."  
Atsushi nodded and turns to Taiga and Tatsuya. "Thank you for helping me and finding Tetsu-chin."  
"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you two." Tetsuya bowed.  
"It's not problem. It was fun." Tatsuya smiled. "We're just glad you're safe and we didn't have to call you over from the PA system."  
Atsushi and Tetsuya blinked. "There's a PA system?" They asked at the same time.  
"Yeah you didn't know?" Tatsuya asked.  
"This is my first time here." Tetsuya said.  
"This is my second time and I only went in for the candy." Atsushi said.  
Tatsuya chuckled. "I see. Well they do just in case you guys lose each other."  
"How do we know what it looks like?" Atsushi asked.  
"Usually you'd find a worker and they'd help you." Taiga said.  
"What do they look like?" Tetsuya asked.  
"Have you never been shopping before?" Tatsuya asked.  
"Not in this area." Atsushi said. "I come here for cheap snacks and yummy pastries."  
"I follow him to make sure he doesn't spend all our money on snacks." Tetsuya said. "The prices in the store are really low too."  
"Well we can help you guys shop if you want." Tatsuya said.  
Atsushi looked at the time and nodded.  
Tetsuya nodded as well. "Thank you. We would appreciate it."  
"Ah but since we are already in the candy aisle." Atsushi started to pick out snacks left and right. Tetsuya did to but the majority was vanilla.  
"Isn't that too much snacks?" Taiga asked.  
"There's never too much." Atsushi said as half the cart was full of snacks.  
Tatsuya just laughed. "Well you fit the pastry maker look that's for sure."  
Atsushi smiles as they all shop together.  
  
They walked out of the store with their shopping carts.  
"This was fun." Tatsuya smiled.  
"Yeah and we saved a lot of money." Atsushi smiled.  
"We spent the rest on snacks." Tetsuya smiled.  
"Yeah snacks for two weeks." Atsushi smiled.  
"That's too much for two weeks." Taiga said.

"Maybe. I give it three weeks." Tetsuya said. "If Sei-nii-san doesn't find them."  
"I still can't believe we all have four other siblings." Tatsuya chuckled.  
"It's rare to find that here." Tetsuya said.  
"Yeah but then again our family is weird too." Atsushi said as his phone vibrated. He looks. "Ah Shin-neechin." He answered. "Hey Shin-neechin."  
"Atsushi you and Tetsuya have been gone for over four hours. It only takes and hour to do shopping and 30 minutes to get from the store to our house."  
"We are at a different store it's far because we came in for the candy."  
"I should have known." Shintaro sighed. "Hurry up and go home. Me and Seijuro will be home in two hours and your better have not bought a mountain of snacks again."  
"So mean Shin-neechin. Fine we're walking to the car now. I'll make Sei-niichin's favorite dessert for his winning." Atsushi said.  
"Good. He'll love it. Now go on home. And remind Tetsuya to not leave his phone at home. He could get lost and have no way of finding you." Shintaro said.  
 _'That already happened but you don't need to know.'_  Atsushi thought. "I'll tell him."  
"Oh and Seijuro is not pleased that you took his car without permission. Let alone let Tetsuya drive it."  
"How did he-"  
"It's our brother we are talking about. He knows everything. He's not mad but you both are going to have to apologize to him when we gets home."  
"Yes Shin-neechin."  
"Good now go on home."  
"We bought red bean soup and bread." Atsushi said.  
Shintaro smiles slightly. "Thank you. Now hurry up. You want to make Seijuro's favorite."  
"Bye Shin-neechan." Atsushi smiled as they hung up. "Shin-neechan isn't mad anymore."  
Tetsuya smiled. "I'm glad. It would be bad if he was."  
"Is he scary or something?" Taiga asked.  
"No but he'd make us do extra studying." Tetsuya said. "I don't mind it much but Atsu-nii-san, Ta-nii-san, and Dai-nii-san hate it."  
"Which means we better get going Tetsu-chin." Atsushi said.  
"Yes. Thank you both again." Tetsuya bowed.  
"Haha we should be thanking you. You guys payed for our groceries." Tatsuya said. "Are you sure we can't pay you back?"  
"You guys helped me find Tetsu-chin. He's more valuable than money." Atsushi rubs Tetsuya's head.  
"Atsu-nii-san. Please stop messing with my hair." Tetsuya got annoyed but Atsushi continued.  
Taiga laughed. "We'll see you guys around."  
"Yeah see you around Taiga-kun. Tatsuya-san." Tetsuya bowed. Atsushi bowed too before taking Tetsuya back to the car.

"What a couple of odd brothers." Tatsuya chuckled.  
"Think we'll see them again?" Taiga asked as they walked to their car.  
"Who knows. I didn't get their numbers. Did you?" Tatsuya asked.  
"Nope." Taiga said. "Damn I thought they were pretty cool for some weirdo's."  
"You liked Tetsuya didn't you." Tatsuya smiled as they got to their car and opened the trunk.  
Taiga blushed a bit. "He's okay."  
"If it's meant to be Taiga you'll see him again." Tatsuya smiled.  
"I doubt I'll meet him again. There is no way that will ever happen." Taiga said putting the groceries in the car.


	2. First Day Of School

Chapter One: First Day of School

The Akashi Family

Seijuro Akashi 22   
Shintaro Midorima 21   
Atsushi Murasakibara 20   
Ryota Kise 19   
Daiki Aomine 18   
Tetsuya Kuroko 17   
  
The Mibuchi Family

Shoichi Imayoshi 21

Tatsuya Himura 18   
Taiga Kagami 17   
  
The Gold Family

Makoto Hanamiya 17

* * *

In the dining hall of the Akashi Mansion there were three of the Akashi boys. Two were arguing while the other looked up at watched.

“Daikicchi it’s my turn to feed Tetsuyacchi today!” Ryota glared.

“No it’s my turn because I always feed Tetsu on the first day of school.” Daiki glared.

“Ta-nii-san Dai-nii-san I can feed myself.” Tetsuya said.

“But you’re the baby Tetsuyacchi we get to feed you. And since it’s my turn today I get to feed you.” Ryota smirked.

“No it’s not blondie.” Daiki glared.

“Ryota. Daiki.” They hear Seijuro say as he walks inside the dining hall. He looks at them with an angry smile. “Will one of you explain why you’re arguing so early in the morning and why Tetsuya has not eaten his breakfast?”

“It’s blondie’s fault. He says it’s his turn to feed Tetsu but it’s my turn. I always feed him the first day of school!” Daiki says

“But it’s my day!” Ryota says.

“Is not.” Daiki glares.

“Is too.” Ryota glares back.

“Enough.” Seijuro looks at them. “Now either you both feed Tetsuya together or I will.”

“Why can’t I feed myself?” Tetsuya asks.

“Because you need to eat all your food not just some Tetsuya.” Seijuro says rubbing his hand on his cheek.

“Yes Sei-nii-san.” Tetsuya says.

“Now Ryota Daiki which will it be. Feed him together or I will feed him?” Seijuro asks them.

“We’ll feed him together.” Ryota says.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Seijuro says walking to the head of the table. He sits down and in an instant Atsushi brings Seijuro his coffee and breakfast.

“Here you go Sei-niichin.” Atsushi says as he puts it in front of him.

“Thank you Atsushi. Where is Shintaro?” Seijuro asks.

“Watching his horoscopes. He should be coming in right now.” Atsushi says before going back to the kitchen to bring the rest of the food.

“Ryota Daiki. Have you both eaten already?” Seijuro asks them as he sips his coffee.

“Atsushicchi said only you, Shintarocchi, and Tetsuyacchi get served first then us.” Ryota pouts. “He’s so mean.”

“He’s feeding us last because you told him you were on a diet and can’t eat fat stuff.” Daiki glares.

“You told him his food was burnt.” Ryota says. “So you’re suffering like me.”

“You both ruined his cake. That’s why he’s feeding you last.” Shintaro says as he walks in. “Tetsuya. Where is your stuffed dog?”

“On my bed.” Tetsuya says. “Is it your lucky item for today?”

“Yes. May I borrow it?” Shintaro asks.

“You know you don’t have to ask Shin-nii-san. I’ll go get it.” Tetsuya got up.

“Tetsuya sit.” Seijuro says. “You’re not leaving your seat until you finish breakfast. Shintaro knows your room. He can get it.”

Tetsuya sits down. “Yes Sei-nii-san.”

Shintaro nods and goes gets the stuffed dog before coming back and sits down on the right side of Seijuro. Atsushi brings out his food and coffee as well.

“Thank you Atsushi.” Shintaro says as he sips his coffee.

Atsushi smiles before he goes to get his own food then Ryota’s and Daiki’s.

“When are you gonna stop giving us the silent treatment? We said we’re sorry Atsushicchi.” Ryota asks him.

“I spent hours making that cake. Sei-niichin, Shin-neechin, and Tetsu-chin were the only ones who helped me make another one. You both get fed last for a month.” Atsushi says sitting to the left side of Seijuro.

Daiki sighs. “Come on it wasn’t that bad.”

“Daiki.” Seijuro warns.

“Sorry.” Daiki says as he and Ryota went back to feeding Tetsuya.

“Tetsuya have you not been eating again?” Shintaro asks.

“I eat enough.” Tetsuya pouts.

“You barely eat. I’ve been cutting your portion again because you don’t eat it all.” Atsushi says before he covers his mouth. Seijuro didn’t know that he had cut Tetsuya’s portion. Everyone went silent as Seijuro put his cup down. He looks at them before looking at Tetsuya.

“You are going to eat your portion starting at dinner Tetsuya. We have the Gold family coming over today so I will not have any of you misbehaving.” Seijuro says.

‘No wonder he is in a bad mood.’ They think.

“I am not in a bad mood.” He looks at them as they freeze.

Seijuro sighs. “Sorry. I’m just tired. Nash wants to move the wedding up so we can merge the companies already.”

“Seijurocchi, why are you even marrying him?” Ryota asks gently. “He’s mean to you sometimes.”

“He plays around. It’s harmless.” Seijuro says.

“Seijuro, I really think waiting is the best option.” Shintaro says. “I told Kiyoshi we had to wait until I graduated from school.”

“The plan is to marry the Gold’s family because they are rich. The rich and the rich belong together.” Seijuro says. “We do not marry poor. We marry rich. This is a merger between our two companies to make us more rich. So we can all live our comfortable lives.”

“Fine but on one condition.” Daiki says. “If we ever catch any of them hurting one of us we break it off.”

Atsushi nods. “Especially Nash.”

“Seijuro you know we are always here to help you.” Shintaro says. “You are never alone in this.”

Tetsuya nods. “I’m sorry for making Atsu-nii-san cut my portions. I’ll eat them again.”

“We’ll do what we can to make it up to Atsushicchi.” Ryota says.

“Yeah.” Daiki smiles.

Seijuro chuckles and smiles. “Thank you. Now Ryota Daiki Tetsuya. You better hurry or you’ll be late for school.”

They nod and ate up.

 

Seijuro drives Daiki and Tetsuya to school. “Remember to go to your classes and behave. I don’t want a lot of calls about ditching class anymore more Daiki.”

“Yes Seijuro.” Daiki says. “I think we have practice today. I’ll message you if we do.”

“That’s fine. If you do message me when you’re going to practice and when you end it so I can pick you guys up.” Seijuro says.

Tetsuya nods and looks out the window.

Once they reach school Daiki and Tetsuya get out.

“Have a nice day.” Seijuro says.

“You two Sei-nii-san/Seijuro.” Tetsuya and Daiki both say before closing the door.

Seijuro drives off. Daiki and Tetsuya start to walk when Tetsuya heard a familiar voice. He turns to see Taiga and Tatsuya with another guy. He has longish messy black hair and peach skin. He has slanted green eyes with black glasses as well as being tall and built too.

“Oi you don’t have to walk us to class. We aren’t little kids.” Taiga says.

“As your Oniisan I must insist on making sure you’re in the right classes.” He smiles.

“Ugh this is so embarrassing.” Taiga says.

“Keep talking and I’ll hug you.” He smirks.

“Now now Sho-nii. You promise Reo-nee that you wouldn’t tease Taiga.” Tatsuya chuckles.

“Ah ah that I wouldn’t tease him much.” He smirks.

“Oi Tetsu. What are you standing around for?” Daiki grabs Tetsuya’s hand.

“I know them. Well two of them.” Tetsuya says.

Daiki looks at the direction Tetsuya is looking at.

Taiga feels someone staring and looks. He see Daiki and gave him a weird look before turning back around. But he saw baby blue hair and he turns back. He see Tetsuya.

“Tetsuya?” Taiga blinks.

Tatsuya looks at the direction Taiga is looking at. He see Tetsuya and Daiki.

“Ah Tetsuya!” Tatsuya waves.

Tetsuya pulls Daiki with him to walk over to them.

“Tatsuya-san, Taiga-kun.” Tetsuya bows slightly. “Good morning.”

Tatsuya chuckles. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Taiga says.

“Tetsu who are they?” Daiki asks.

“This is Mibuchi Tatsuya and Mibuchi Taiga. Me and Atsu-nii-san meet them in the summer at the supermarket. Remember when we bought the mountain of snacks.” Tetsuya says.

“Where you and Atsushi stole Seijuro’s car. Yeah I remember that was so funny.” Daiki smirks and looks at them. “I guess a friend of Tetsu’s is a friend of mine. I’m Akashi Daiki. Tetsu’s older brother.” He sticks out his hand for a shake. “You guys are from America right.”

“Haha I see Tetsuya and Atsushi has told you about us.” Tatsuya shakes his hand.

Taiga shakes it before he felt Daiki squeeze hard. Taiga squeezes back and it became a showdown on who would let go first. They have lighting sparks between them.

“Uhh Dai-nii-san.” Tetsuya pulls him back making him let go.

Taiga smirks at that making Daiki glare slight but smirk.

“Ehhem.” The dark haired guy coughed behind them.

“Ah Tetsuya Daiki this is our older brother Mibuchi Shoichi.” Tatsuya says.

“Nice to meet you both.” Shoichi says.

Tetsuya bows. “Nice to meet you too.”

“My my I didn’t think the little ghost boy would be this small.” Shoichi chuckles.

Tetsuya looks at him emotionless but inside he is ticked.

Daiki extends his hand to greet him but Shoichi beats him to it. He gives him a sly smile making Daiki’s feel weird behind his neck. They shake and let go.

“Nice to meet you.” Daiki says.

“Likewise Daiki-kun.” Shoichi says.

“Are you guys entering school here?” Tetsuya asks Taiga.

“Yeah. It’s kinda weird though. We’ve never been to a rich school before.” Taiga says.

“We’d be happy to show you guys around in lunch time.” Tetsuya says.

“That would be cool.” Taiga says. “Do you happen to know where clubs are too?”

“What club are you looking for Taiga-kun?” Tetsuya asks.

“Well me and Tatsuya play basketball so we want to try out.” Taiga says making Daiki’s ear perk up.

“Did you say you guys play basketball?” Daiki asks.

“Yes we do. We played at our old high school and street ball. All of us do.” Tatsuya says.

Daiki smirks. “Well you just met this school’s two star players.”

Taiga smirks. “So you’re strong players huh?”

“Power forward.” Daiki smirks. “And Tetsu is a passer and point guard.”

“Atsu-nii-san and my older brothers also played here and in their school’s. Atsu-nii-san is a center.” Tetsuya says.

“With his height I don’t doubt that.” Tatsuya laughs. “Sho-nii is a point guard and shooting.”

Shoichi just smiles at him.

Daiki looks at him before back at Tatsuya. “You guys are six in total no?”

“That’s right.” Tatsuya says.

“I say match between our families. It will be fun.” Daiki smirks.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Shoichi says as he takes out his card and gives it to Daiki and Tetsuya.

Daiki blinks. “You’re in the police force?”

“Yeah. Was the lieutenant in America and I’m an Inspector now here in Tokyo.” Shoichi says.

“Dai-nii-san wants to be a police officer.” Tetsuya says before Daiki covers his mouth.

“Oi Tetsu.” Daiki gives him a look of to be quiet.

“Well Daiki-kun stop by my office any time. I’ll help you out.” Shoichi chuckles. “Trust me volunteering in the offices helps out.”

“Thanks.” Daiki says as he nods before he see’s others staring and whispering. “You guys need to go to the admissions office. We’ll take you.” He takes Tetsuya’s hand and starts walking.

The Mibuchi brothers look at each other before following them.

Daiki and Tetsuya lead them to the office as they enter a woman with pink hair walks to them.

“Akashi-sa-“ she gets cut off by Daiki.

“Hello, Momoi-san we happen to run into the new students.” Daiki says giving her a look of ‘don't say anything.’

“Ah thank you Akashi-san Akashi-kun. That’s very nice of you boys.” Momoi says. She goes to the Mibuchi brothers. “You two must be the new students. And you're their guardian?” She looks at Shoichi.

“That’s right. They are my little brothers.” Shoichi says showing his ID. “Normally our other brother would be here as well but he had an emergency at his day care.”

Momoi smiles. “As long as one of their guardians are here we can register them in.” She takes out some papers and hands them to Shoichi. He looks them over and signs some things before handing them back. “Welcome to Teiko Academy boys.” Momoi smiles. “Here are your schedules and the principal will take you guys to your first class after the bells. We just need you boys to see the orientation video first and meet with him first.” She smiles. “His office is just in there. You may go in. He’s expecting you guys.”

“Let’s go boy. You can talk to Daiki-kun and Tetsuya-kun in lunch.” Shoichi says.

Taiga nods and looks at Tetsuya. “So see you in lunch.”

Tetsuya smiles slightly. “See you in lunch Taiga-kun.”

“See you guys later.” Daiki says.

“See you later.” Tatsuya smiles.

Taiga nods as they walk in the principal's office.

Momoi looks at them. “Do they not know who you are?”

“No so it’s best like that.” Daiki says.

“Akashi-sama your big brother will not be please with this.” Momoi says.

“What he doesn’t know he’ll find out later and won’t punish us.” Daiki says. “Besides we plan on telling him just on different terms.”

“Sei-nii-san will understand. He has to.” Tetsuya says. “Besides they’re just friends.”

Momoi looks at them closely.

“Just don’t tell him.” Daiki says. “I know you fill reports on us. Just don’t mention that we did this.”

“We both know I can’t lie on those reports, Akashi-sama. Your big brother gave the orders not me.” Momoi says.

“Please. You can put that we made friends in lunch. Just please.” Tetsuya says.

“I’ll think about it.” Momoi says before giving them two papers. “Your schedules. Your big brothers already have copies of them.”

“Thank you Momoi-san.” Tetsuya bows.

“Go on to your classes both of you. Or shall I walk you to them?” Momoi chuckles.

“We’re fine. Let’s go Tetsu.” Daiki holds Tetsuya’s hand. Tetsuya nods as Daiki walks him to class.

“Do you think Ryo-san and Makoto-kun will be coming to school today? Or even practice?” Tetsuya looks up at Daiki as he asks.

“I don’t know. Ryo is mad at me again for having my magazines. Sheesh we’re not even together and he acts like he’s with me.” Daiki sighs. “I have to apologize though or else he’ll tell Nash, Nash will tell Seijuro and Seijuro will beat my ass.”

“Sei-nii-san won’t hurt you.” Tetsuya says.

“Yeah but he’ll be mad.” Daiki sighs. “How’s Makoto?”

“He’s okay. He messaged me last night about how he can’t wait to see me.” Tetsuya says. “He’s been acting weird lately though.”

“How so?” Daiki asks.

“I don’t know. It’s like he’s planning something.” Tetsuya says.

“Maybe he’s going to ask you out.” Daiki says.

“I doubt it. If he is then you’d have to be with Ryo-san.” Tetsuya says.

“It looks like I am by the way Seijuro is making us be with them. If I do it’s going to be when I apologize. And that’s when I see him.” Daiki sighs.

“You don’t have to ask him out Dai-nii-san.” He says as they get close to Tetsuya’s classroom.

“I do. You heard Seijuro. The rich marry the rich. We don’t marry poor. We marry rich. It’s the same as dating. We date rich. Next to us Ryo and Makoto are the richest ones here. Everyone expects it anyways. We’re star players, rich, and popular. If we get with anyone else it would ruin our name. That’s what Seijuro will say.” Daiki looks at him. “So if Makoto asks you to date him. You have to accept.”

Tetsuya looks down. “But I don’t even know if I love him.”

“Sometimes we date even if we don’t love.” Daiki says.

“That isn’t right.” Tetsuya says.

“It’s fine. You don’t need to worry about that right now Tetsu.” Daiki puts his arm around his shoulder.

“Hai.” Tetsuya says as they stop in front of his classroom.

“I’ll pick you up after you last class before lunch.” Daiki says.

“Hai. See you then Dai-nii-san.” Tetsuya smiles at him before going inside. There were some students in there but they didn’t notice him since he usually masks his presence more. He goes to his usual seat which is all the way at the back corner next to the window. He takes out his book and starts to read before his book left his hands. Tetsuya blinks as he looks up to see a pale skin guy with shoulder length black hair and grayish brown eyes. He has an arrogant smirk on as he closes the book.

“Good morning Tetsuya.” He says.

“Makoto-kun, Good morning.” Tetsuya says.

“I saw you come in this morning with your brother. Who were you two talking two?” Makoto asks.

“They’re transfer students. They happened to ask where the admission office was and we took them there.” Tetsuya says.

“Is that so?” Makoto pulls a chair next to Tetsuya and sits down. “How nice of you two.”

“I guess.” Tetsuya reaches for his book but Makoto keeps it away.

“Ah ah ah I came here to talk to you not to be ignored.” Makoto suck his tongue out.

“I’d like to put my book away if we are going to talk.” Tetsuya says.

“Hmm no.” He chuckles and cups his face. “Why don’t you join me for lunch today?”

“I can’t. Me and Dai-nii-san are going to do some things.” Tetsuya says.

“We don’t have practice in lunch.” Makoto says. “Fine how about after school?”

“We have practice.” Tetsuya says. “Besides Sei-nii-san said you guys are coming over tonight for dinner.”

“That’s right but I want to hang out with you before that.” Makoto says squeezing his face a little. “Don’t you want to hang out with me?”

“Makoto-kun you’re squishing my face.” Tetsuya says.

“I know.” He leans in as Tetsuya tries to lean away. Makoto holds him in place before they hear the bell ring. “Well I better get into my seat. What’s your schedule?” He asks but he has already gotten the paper from Tetsuya’s desk. He takes a picture of it and smiles. “Looks like we have a lot of classes together. The only ones we don’t have together is free time and history. But that’s okay. The rest of the times I’ll be with you Tetsuya.” 

Tetsuya nods as he looks at his paper.

Makoto chuckles as he puts Tetsuya’s book down before going to his seat which is in the other side of the room.

Tetsuya looks at his book before he puts it away in his backpack just as the home room teacher comes in.

“Good morning students. Let’s take role before the announcements. First off is Akashi Tetsuya.” She looks up. “Akashi-kun if you’re here please show yourself.” She says.

“I’m here Sensei.” Tetsuya gets up.

“Thank you.” She smiles as she charts down where he is sitting and marks him here. She calls on the rest of the students and marks their seats and marks them here. She puts the papers down before looking at them. “Now today we have a new student joining us. He is coming from America so let’s all show him our support and welcome him in our class.” The teacher smiles. “Mibuchi-kun come on in.”

Tetsuya’s eyes widen as he see’s Taiga comes in. People instantly start to whisper about him as he walks to the front of the class. Taiga stops and then looks at the class.

“Now Mibuchi-kun tell us your name, hobbies, and future career job.” The homeroom teacher says.

He bows. “My name is Mibuchi Taiga. I play basketball and I want to be a future NBA player or a firefighter.” He looks up and the students whisper.

“Now let’s see ah there is an empty seat in front of Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun make yourself appear and raise your hand.” She says.

Tetsuya rolls his eyes before he “appeared” standing and raising his hand.

“Eh Tetsuya?” Taiga looks surprise as the whole class stops their whispering and froze.

“Hello Taiga-kun.” Tetsuya says in his monotone face.

“Do you two know each other Akashi-kun?” The teacher asks.

“Hai. I helped him get into the attendance office.” Tetsuya says.

She nods. “Well it makes it easier for you to make friends now Mibuchi-kun. Go on and sit.”

Taiga nods and goes to sit in front of Tetsuya. Taiga smiles. “Hey we got lucky that we ended up in the same class. I forgot to get your number again so we could meet up in lunch.” He whispers.

“Ah Yes. I’ll give you my number once sensei finishes her announcements.” Tetsuya says as the teacher passes out the student's schedule and reminds them of the rules before leaving the class to give them some free time.

Taiga looks at his schedule. ‘Maybe I can ask Tetsuya where are all these classes at-’ A hand slams on his desk.

Makoto smirks at him as looks at him. “So Mibuchi. What kind of business are your family in? I’ve never heard of a Mibuchi company are anything like that.”

“My oldest brother is a daycare teacher, my second is a cop, my third is a music producer, my other two older brothers are in school still.” Taiga says.

“How much money does your family make?” Makoto raises an eyebrow.

“We’re middle class.” Taiga says.

Everyone looks at him. Makoto smirk widens as he looks at Taiga. “Then you don’t know the Akashi name do you. Or even the Gold’s name. Since you’re from America and basically poor.”

“Middle class isn’t poor and should I know the names?” He asks as he was confused but getting angry.

“Makoto-kun.” Tetsuya says looking at him. “Don’t.”

“Tetsuya he needs to know who he’s trying to be buddy buddy with.” Makoto looks at Tetsuya before he looks back at Taiga. “You see Tetsuya and I are from the richest families in Japan. We rule this school along side with our brothers. Now you will be calling me Gold-sama and Tetsuya Akashi-sama. You are not even rich enough to even try to call us by our names. Especially Tetsuya’s.”

“Makoto-kun that is enough. I can be friends with whom every I please and I had already told him it was fine to call me by my first name.” Tetsuya says.

“Look buddy I don’t care about status or anything like that. If you’re a good person then let’s be friends. If you’re a bad dude person then leave me alone.” He turns to Tetsuya ignoring Makoto.

Makoto scowles. “Tetsuya is he really your friend? Someone you just met.”

“I met him in th summer to.” Tetsuya says. “He’s a good person Makoto-kun.”

“Tetsuya everyone poor is below us.” Makoto says.

“Makoto-kun enough.” Tetsuya stands up. “Leave Taiga-kun alone. If you have a problem with me being friends with him I suggest you go back to your seat and think about if our friendship is going to even last.” He looks at him with his monotone face but a look in his eye game power.

“Tetsuya you dare give me a threat. Let’s go outside and talk.” He grabs his arm.

“Makoto-kun if you do not let me go right now this conversation will be over and I want you away from me.” Tetsuya says.

“Well our brothers will be disagreeing. Hmm yes maybe a better time to talk about this is with your big brother Seijuro.” Makoto smirks.

Tetsuya gulps and looks between Taiga and Maoto.  _ ‘What do I do?’ _


End file.
